Between Brothers
by Iceprincess5686
Summary: Takes place in Avengers Infinity War during time on Nidavellir as Thor receives motivation from an unexpected source. Everything is owned by Marvel and Disney! Rated T for character death. Please R&R! Impute is appreciated as always!


Faith

_Takes place in Avengers Infinity War during time on Nidavellir as Thor receives motivation from an unexpected source. __**Everything is owned by Marvel and Disney!**__ Please R&R! Impute is appreciated as always! _

Thor opened his eyes to a vast expense, darkness greeting him. His mind began to process the situation. His armor was battle warn, dents adorning his torso; though his body seem unharmed. He frowned, there was only one explanation in his mind; through it left him unsettled. 'That's it then?'

The notion caused his stomach to drop and his heart to ache. He'd died holding the gate to the forge open, trying to create a weapon presumably only he could wield. His cause had been lost, and with it his eternal reward at the end of a warrior's life.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen."

He jumped, startled by the voice he could never mistake and turned around. "Loki?"

The adopted prince of Asgard smirked at him from a few feet away. "Were you expecting another?"

Thor sighed, shaking his head. "I am dead then."

Loki stepped forward, crossing the distance between them. "Nearly. Your body is currently fighting upon that line."

Thor looked around their empty surroundings. "Then what am I to do now? Wait in this vast limo until my body finally perishes?"

Loki shrugged, taking in the immense space for himself before returning his attention back to Thor. "That is entirely up to you." His smirk widened, knowing it would enrage his brother. "You can stand here and await your fate like a wounded dog…" Thor glared, he was in no mode for Loki's games and his gestures were growing more dramatic as his arms flared out. "…or you can do as you've always done…"Thor had crossed his arms at this point. "…it is, of course, up to you."

'Up to me?' Thor sighed. "I don't understand. What is it I am supposed to do? How do I return to my body?"

Loki's face finally fell. "Your first task is to acknowledge why you are here."

"The locking mechanism was broken. To lite the forge, the path intended for the stars power had to remain open, the only way was for me hold open the path and bare the star's fury."

Loki shook his head. "You're being too literal! You're just like Father, everything is either right or wrong, black or white, you never see the gray sitting upon your nose!"

Thor could feel his temper brewing. This was no time to bring up their father. "And what, dear brother, is the gray about my death?"

"The answer to your question is not what has caused you to be here but why. Why are you here Thor?"

Thor sighed, exasperated, hands in the air. "I don't follow. What do you mean?"

The younger sighed exasperatedly. "You're really going to make me spell it out, aren't you? Fine!" He turned and began to pace in front of Thor. "You've faced many enemies in the past dozen years, including the most powerful, myself."

Thor rolled his eyes. "Most powerful may be…" Loki shot him a cross look. "…very well, I'll allow it, for argument sake."

"You've beaten impossible odds, with allies and without."

"Yes."

"You've been ready and able to stand for those who could not."

"Of course."

"You've retained you faith in others even when the most trusted around you have not."

"Yes."

You've saved the lives of many and mourned for those you could not."

"Yes, Loki what..."

Loki turned facing him. "Have you retained faith in yourself?" He stepped closer. "Do you still believe in your ability to win?"

Thor sighed, fighting with his doubts. "Loki…"

"It's why you're here, brother." Loki clasped his shoulders. "Without faith within your own abilities, your courage will waiver, and the battle will be lost."

Thor felt a tear fall from his left eye but didn't not move to attempt to keep Loki from seeing it. "Loki, how am I to retain my faith when all that I cherish is lost?" He sighed. "Mother, Father, Asgard, Helmdale, so many of our people…" Thor's hands rose and clasped Loki's shoulders as well. "…you."

The younger brother smiled. "For a moment, I'd thought you'd forgotten me."

Thor exhaled a laugh. "Never. Oh brother, I could never forget you." He sighed stepping back, their hands releasing each other's shoulders and he wiped his eyes. "Not after all the hell you've brought to my life."

Loki laughed. "Yes well…" Their eyes locked. "…we can't all be prefect, now can we?"

Thor shook his head. "I hardly think our father would describe me as such now."

Loki frown, stepping into Thor's space. "Stop concerning yourself with what Father or anyone else will think of you! That is exactly what brought you to this place!" He poked Thor in the chest. "Are you not a born warrior?"

Thor stared at his brother. "Yes."

Loki pressed on. "Were you not born the prince of Asgard?"

"Yes."

"Were you not just days ago declared and celebrated as the King of Asgard?"

"Yes."

"Are you not my King?"

This caught Thor off guard. Loki had never declared him as such privately and though he knew it was legally true by their laws, he'd yet to accept as much. Stepping back, he clasped his right hand over Loki's left shoulder again with a smile. "Yes, Loki, I am."

Loki smiled. "Then as 'my King' are you willing to accept my death, the deaths of our people and your own defeat at the hand of this enemy?"

Thor shook his head. "No, I will not. Thanos will pay, he will die by hand, I promise you that."

Loki stepped back, forcing Thor's hand to fall, though his smile remained in place as he bowed. "Then my duty here is complete."

Thor smiled, his faith was restored by the most unlikely of sources. Feeling the slightest grief, he knew the time had come and held his right hand out. "It would seem so. I will miss you, brother."

Loki smile softened, and he reached forward, cupping Thor's wrist with his own hand. "As I will miss you, brother."

Energy surged through him as Loki's hand took a new form, that of a handle. Opening his eyes, the first sight to greet him was Rocket's panicked face. "Thor! We thought we'd lost ya."

Standing to his feet, faced his friends, and held the hammer high. "Not just yet…"


End file.
